A daugther's discovery
by Thaliel
Summary: A girl is seeking her father and discovers more than she could ever imagine.
1. 1

A daughter's discovery  
  
My name is Laya. Just Laya so far. My mother never called me anything else than that. And she never told me what my family name was. She didn't tell me lots of thing, especially things concerning my father. Me and my mother had always lived alone as long as my memory reaches back. We lived a peaceful live, far away from the rest of the world, in a peaceful small forest. We lived from what the forest gave to us and what we grew ourselves. We didn't recognize what was going on in Gaea, due to our exclusion. So I never learned anything about the Gaean war until-  
  
But let's not talk about that yet. There is another story that needs to be told first.  
  
So there we were, me and my mother, living long years in peace and happiness. But then, my mother grew old and weak. And one day, I found her dead in her bed. I buried her on a small hill and after some time of mourning, I took my opportunity to finally find the answers I was seeking for. Especially the answer to the question "Who is my father?"  
  
Packed with some stuff I considered necessary, I began my journey. I traveled all way through the forest, following the sun's way across the horizon. Then, I suddenly heard a rustling in one of the bushes around me and soon, a very strange-looking and huge animal was hunting me. I ran and ran, until I reached the end of the forest, which was at the same time a very high cliff. I was trapped. Either I was going to be that thing's next meal or I would fall. Since being eaten was not my imagination of a nice death, I gathered all my courage and jumped.  
  
I fell and fell and each second, my fear grew stronger. All muscles within my body tensed. And that was when the most unimaginable happened. I had a strange feeling in my back and then heard a rustling sound, like feathers in the wind. As soon as I was a bit clearer in mind, I realized the huge wings that had come out of my back and instinctively used them to make my way down safely.  
  
This was something so unexpected and unbelievable. I HAD WINGS! Huge wings with silvery gray feathers. I moved them a little up and down. They looked gracious, but at the same time frightening. I mean, I just never heard of people with wings. So this was another secret that had to investigated.  
  
I don't remember how long I had been traveling. I stopped counting the days after a while. I only slept when I had a safe place to sleep, which was not often the case. So soon enough, when I had eaten all the food I had taken with me, I was really hungry and tired. But there were still no houses or other signs of people in sight and I kept on walking across the plain I had reached about two days ago or so. But I seemed to have underestimated myself, cause my legs suddenly refused to carry me and just gave in upon my own weight. I fell and hit the ground. I wasn't able to use the wings I had discovered earlier, cause I had found out that using them for a longer while was even more tiring than walking. So now I laid there, exhausted and dirty, my stomach rumbling. I couldn't walk anymore. I was so tired. So I finally gave in to unconsciousness. 


	2. 2

.I woke up in a very strange-looking, large room. As soon as my vision cleared, I saw some guy sitting next to the bed I was in. He was around my age, short, black hair, deep, dark eyes. He wore a red shirt, some trousers and a pair of simple shoes.  
  
"So are you finally awake?", he asked calmly. I liked the sound of his voice.  
  
"Yes,", I answered, "but where am I here?"  
  
"The castle of Fanelia.", He said.  
  
I had heard about that place once, but couldn't recall much of it, just something about a place protected by dragons.  
  
"How did I get here?", I asked.  
  
"I picked you up and brought you here.", the young man explained.  
  
"Oh, thank you.", I said.  
  
"You're welcome.", he said and smiled.  
  
Just then, my stomach began rumbling again and I realized that I was starving. I blushed lightly, cause the young man seemed to have heard the rumbling sound.  
  
"You seem to be hungry.", he said and smiled again.  
  
"Actually, I am starving.", I answered.  
  
He laughed lightly and sat from his chair.  
  
"I will go to the kitchen and order some food for you."  
  
"Thank you, that would be really nice.", I said and then added, "Although I don't feel very comfortable for eating away some of the king's and queen's food without permission."  
  
The young man laughed again, this time really loud.  
  
"What is so funny?", I asked, "I don't want any trouble with the king or queen."  
  
"Don't worry.", he said, "The king already knows and doesn't mind."  
  
"Really?", I asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure.", he answered, "I think I know myself."  
  
"Huh?", I was confused.  
  
"I am the king.", he said and took in an impressive pose, "Van Slanzar of Fanelia, at your service." He bowed.  
  
"You? A king?", I was even more confused, "But you're of the same age as I am."  
  
"Well, let's talk about that later, I don't want you to starve." With those words, he went out of the room, leaving me alone. 


	3. 3

I spent much time with Van, talking with him about his pas life and mine. I found him very nice. And he seemed to enjoy my company as well. One day, I finally found the strength to convey the great mysteries of my life to him?  
  
"You have told me so much of yourself.", I began, "But I still haven't told you much about myself."  
  
"Do so if you feel like it.", Van said.  
  
"You know, my life is full of mysteries.", I said.  
  
"What kind of mysteries?", he asked.  
  
"Well, there are two things I want to find out about.", I started, "First: Who is my father. Second: Why do I have wings?"  
  
"Excuse me, what did you just say?", Van asked, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Why do I have wings.", I repeated.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes.", I answered and spread my wings, which was still a very exhausting task. "Weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Not really.", Van said and stood up. He seemed a bit stressed for a moment and then, he spread white wings out his back.  
  
"You.You have wings as well?", I muttered.  
  
"All descendants of the Ryujin have some. My mother was Ryujin and I inherited it. Although I cannot quite figure out how you come to be of Ryujin blood."  
  
"Well,", I spoke, "Maybe my father was a.how did you call it?"  
  
"Ryujin.", Van repeated, "People who stemmed from the world of Atlantis."  
  
"So maybe.", I said.  
  
"But still, this is confusing.", Van said.  
  
"Why?", I asked.  
  
"Because your wings are grayish. Normally, people with Ryujin blood have purely white wings like I do."  
  
"Wasn't there ever someone with wings of other colour than white?", I questioned.  
  
"Yes, there was but.Oh my, That can't be."  
  
"What's the matter?", I asked.  
  
"You said you don't know who your father is, right?", Van asked me.  
  
"Yes.", I replied, "And after what I learned today, he seemed to be someone with Ryujin blood."  
  
"I think I have found the answer to your question, although I cannot really believe it."  
  
"Huh?", I hummed.  
  
"Your wings and their color prove it. You seem to be the daughter of the only Ryujin descendant with black wings.", Van explained.  
  
"And who is that?", I asked.  
  
"My own brother, Folken Lacour de Fanel."  
  
"What?", I exclaimed, "But.but."  
  
"I know it sounds weird, but it is the only possibility.", Van said.  
  
"Where is Folken now?", I asked him.  
  
"He died some months ago."  
  
"Oh.", I said and became silent for a while. "If this is true,", I then continued, "then you are my uncle."  
  
"Please never call me that.", Van said, "It sound weird when someone of your age calls you 'Uncle'. Keep calling me Van, that is more appealing."  
  
"Alright, dear UNCLE.", I said and grinned.  
  
Van just grumped and went inside. 


	4. 4

I visited the grave the next day. And I felt really weird while looking at it. I was now sure that I would never personally meet my father. But I didn't care anymore. I had found more than I could ever imagine. Soon, I was going to be introduced to the people of Fanelia as Van's niece. I was not quite sure if I would enjoy the life as a member of the royal family, but I was ready to give it a try. And I will have my name changed into Laya Arana de Fanel, which sounds quite nice to me.  
  
And after all I had learned about my father from Van, I had come to the decision to do all within my power to withdraw the bitter aftertaste of his name. I knew it was going to be hard. But I was the only one who could do it and I considered it as my duty towards my father. I was proud to be the daughter of this man:  
  
Folken Lacour de Fanel 


End file.
